experiment
by bubble chi
Summary: what happens when pg goes mad and experiments on fionna? warning inside story im bad at summarys so read it to find out lolz
1. Chapter 1

WARNING: this story contains gore , abuse , possible death , cussing read at your own risk

Fionnas pov

I was sitting on the ground looking at nothing exactly ' FIONNA" I heard cake yell from up stairs I jumped up being socked by the recent break of silence ' YES" I yelled back climbing up the narrow ladder towards the yelling feline " prince gumball invited you over ' she said as I entered our shared room ' me. Or us?" I questioned her sentence " you" she replied . Why would pg invite just me I thought " he said be there by 5" "ok thanks cake " I said as I entered our small bathroom it was just me and cake , well I guess bmo but he/she is never really around always exploring the world or whatever with her or his husband 'air' it kinda creeped me out thinking that bubble while I guess now air is always around watching . I shock the thought off and finished getting ready when I was done I said bye to cake and left for the 10 minute walk to the candy castle.

~at the castle~

After what felt like and eternity I was welcomed with the smell of sugar and candy I looked up from the ground my eyes focusing on a display of bright pinks and yellows that was the candy kingdom the banana guard let me by the heavily but poorly guarded castle and I was greeted at the door by peppermint maid " why hello lady fionna! Gumball is upstairs waiting in his bedroom , I doubt you need assistance ?" I shook my head gesturing I knew where his room was , she smiled and went back to doing what ever she was . When I got upstairs I walked to his room and knocked politely almost instantly he answered witch was odd because he usually takes a couple of minutes I was thrown off my train of thought when he started speaking " hello fionna please come in" he sounded egger and excited "hey pg" I said as I stepped into his massive room " know your probably wondering why I called you over alone " I shook my head in agreement " well im starting a new experiment and I was wondering if you would like to be of assistants" " ya um sure pg " he smiled widely showing off his pearly white teeth " AHA great " he chirped " now come to my laboratory " he walked towards his door and I followed towards him , we took various different turns thru out the castle " ummmm pg isn't you lab like just down the hall from your room" " why yes it is fionna! But I have another lab just for this experiment


	2. Chapter 2

Ok the first chapter was short because I was rushin witch is really bad but I had to go out but now I have time and im going to try really hard J

Fionnas pov

"but I have another lab just for this experiment " he said I don't know why but something about the way he said that gave me the chills gumball was acting different I was kinda scared, maybe it's the ice queen in disguise whatever I can just her buns if it is " were here" gumball said with a egger smile I examined the door it wasn't made of candy like everything else it was made of steal it was very large taking up the whole length of the wall , he opened the steel door reviling a room it was dimly light with three , flickering light bulbs hanging on three different spots in a row on the ceiling there was another steel door at the end of the room and a mini freezer in front of it a couple feet away there was an area that looked like a dentist office there was a chair and a trolley with a bunch of gadgets, and across there was a steel table, the room was made of cement the walls splattered with red and black liquid , I was scared and I wanted out I heard the door slam behind us and the click of a lock my eyes widened and I turned around as soon as I did gumball pushed me " ugh , g-gumball " I said in a low voice as he approached me when he reached me he grabbed me by the hair and dragged me towards the dentist chair thing " OW GUMABALL ST-TOPP" I was screaming kicking I felt the restraints lock around my ankles and wrist he went to the trolley thing and grabbed something when he turned back around I saw what it was , I freaked out at the sight of a ragged bloody knife he put it against my lips a strong aroma of blood and metal filled my nose " shh shh fionna, you said you would help me with the experiment now what kind of friend would you be if you lied? " he laughed evilly it sounded dark and , scary . He grabbed more things from the metal trolley when he turned around allowing me to view the objects he grabbed ,my eyes grew I started pushing against the restraints struggling I knew it was useless but I was so scared it was a natural response I was crying harder then I already was sending waves of pain to my head with every sob what he grabbed scared me more then he did at this moment I don't know how a pyshoctic , gay prince was not as scary as…

_read chap 3 to find out what he grabbed :3 I really like this story so far and its gunna get updated quickly because I have a lot of spare time and when im not watching tosh.o or reading Im writing so ya . Sowrrrrryryyyyyyyyyy. Im starting a new school on the 6__th__ yay lol im fucking scared shiaaaaattttt .I got a joke for you : how much coke did Charlie sheen do? Enough to kill two and a half man !11 lol im fucking hallouirs even though I took that joke from his roast shhhhhhhhh don't tell anybody lolzzzzzzzzzzzzz byeeeeeeeeeee ! UNTILL NEXT TIME MY PRETTYS * pets your hair* _


End file.
